pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Solmolu3/Yandere world??
Hello everybody! Is it just me or is Pandora Hearts filled with yanderes? So far I think Oz, Vincent, Leo, Elliot, Alyss, Jack, and Break were or am currently yanderes. Of course, not all of them are pure yanderes. For instance Oz's yandere-like qualities don't appear until he feels Alice is in distress. I think probably we can all agree that Vincent and Jack are total yanderes as well as Alyss. Oh, probably Lacie went through the yandere phase too. Recall the part when she just killed off those thugs after they hurt Jack. Elliot went into this mode and killed his mother, and brothers because they were going hurt Leo. Leo is currently going through this mode since he lost Elliot and is grieving but I think he will stabilize himself. And Break went through this mode after the family he was supposed protect was killed and he started mass murder to change the past. But he realized he can't change the past (at least not to his hopes) and stabilized. It might not be a typical yandere definition but what I mean by yandere qualities is that the character is so obsessive over someone or some people (Break's case) that they are willing to do crazy things. Usually at this state, they look totally crazed as Oz looks after he sees Alice's tears while in that sacrifice ceremony-thingy. And that the character is soooooo attached to some other character that if other character is gone or killed, they become crazy. Real yanderes are sweet, innocent-looking characters who are actually quite obsessive, and dangerous for they are willing to go over any measures to protect or be with someone they adore. As I mentioned before: Vincent, Jack, and Alyss. Lacie was close but she stabilized herself into safe zone of normal affection by the time of her departure to the Abyss. Anyways that was my observation. Although I'm completely ok with it. I find myself to be quite drawn to yanderes. I think I get drawn to them because I have yandere-like feelings and emotions which could surface so I know what these characters might be going through. Of course most people who does have yandere-like qualities are like Oz; yandere-like qualities aren't the only things that defines them. Human being is much, much more complex creature than that. Therefore due to other qualities that I have, usually I don't show nor do I normally feel yandere-like feelings in everyday life. But still it helps to understand these characters. Besides if we put different spotlight on being a yandere--> Severe obsession, love, affection, possessive, craziness--- It could also mean all of this is a result of passion. Passion so strong to create such obsessive craziness. I think it is in a way very cool and beautiful. I know that I cannot be 100% passionate on someone or something. So in some ways, I envy this large amount of energy that people can have for one specific focused individual or object. Hehe~ In my excitement of being able share my thoughts, I tend to write a lot when I'm here. >-< Category:Blog posts